


How come I never saw you standing right before my eyes

by plikki



Series: Spin the record challenge [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kagami is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When Kagami decides to nudge Marinette and Adrien towards each other, she sets them on a path to reveal more than their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Spin the record challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994611
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	How come I never saw you standing right before my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with song 4 in Blue's Greatest Hits - Right Here Waiting, for NOIRequin's Spin the record challenge. This may be just a tad angsty but not enough to warrant tagging it. 
> 
> Should have seen it from the start,  
> That you were always there.  
> Ain't no tearing us apart,  
> I can't believe you're here.

Marinette’s mind was still a mess when Adrien found her. It was clear he’d been looking for her and it was no surprise if Kagami had shared her suspicions with him too.

She’d expected him to look more downcast over the break up, but his smile was warm as usual.

“Can I talk to you, Marinette?” he asked and she nodded numbly.

“So you remember this girl I’m in love with,” he started as they sat down. So Kagami had been right, there was another girl who was not her. But who? She nodded again, not trusting her voice.

“Well, I tried to get over her. She needed space, I needed to clear my head and accept that this isn’t going to work. But it’s been so hard.”

There was something about the way he was looking at her but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“What happened with Kagami?” she asked instead.

“Well, she never made a secret of the fact that she liked me and encouraged me to give up on the girl who made me sad.” Another enigmatic look in her direction. “So I finally decided to give it a chance. But I never really got far. It never felt right. And I guess I’m not good at pretending because she saw through me. And while she was very patient with me, she decided she can’t have it anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I really am.” She knew this must have been hard for him and she also felt bad for Kagami.

“Do you know what’s interesting though? That when she said she’s had enough, she told me to go pursue my friend. I looked dumbfounded at her because I had no idea what she meant. And she said it was obvious I was in love with you, Marinette.” 

She looked at him stunned. No, it couldn’t be.

“But how?” She whispered. He’d told her about this girl so it wasn’t her. That’s why she’d been sad.

“Well, I was surprised at first too. But then started thinking about it. I do have feelings for you and they used to confuse me in the past, but no longer. Kagami was right, she just didn’t know a little detail.” He looked around and leaned in. “I fell in love with you in both guises, m’lady,” he murmured. 

No way! She had only thought she was stunned before. Not only had Adrien admitted to having feelings for her but he was obviously her partner! She needed a minute to process that so she started talking. 

“Kagami came to me this afternoon. Told me you were free and I would be a fool to miss my chance yet again. I had no idea what she meant but she insisted that you were in love with someone else. I didn’t know why she decided that this meant I should go for it. But she obviously meant it was me.”

“But why would she tell you this?” It was his turn to look amazed.

“Because she obviously saw more than we give her credit for. I mean, how she felt your love for Ladybug directed at me, I’m not sure. But she also saw that I was in love with you too.”

“Wait. Since when?” It was his turn to look at her in astonishment.

“Forever,” she laughed mirthlessly. 

“Wow.”

“I was so blind. I can’t believe I never saw that you were right in front of my eyes. I mean, for someone who was supposedly in love with you, I didn’t feel even an inkling that you might be Chat.” 

“It took me quite some time to even suspect that you were Ladybug too, so don’t worry.” He smiled softly.

“You suspected?”

“Yeah, I did. And Kagami’s conviction that I was in love with you only added to that. But I didn’t want to give myself false hope. Also there was the issue with the other guy. Wait. What about Luka?”

“He was equally perceptive. He knew I was in love with you from the start. And I never managed to get to a point where he thought he had a chance. No matter how hard I tried,” she whispered, looking down at her hands.

“Hey, it’s ok.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I turned you down for you, hurt you so many times. I hurt Luka too, because I couldn’t get over my feelings. And I obviously hurt Kagami too!”

“Marinette,” his tone made her look up. “No one blames you for anything. You can’t make your heart feel something that isn’t there. I understood, although it was hard. I’m sure Luka understands and Kagami came to you and told you to make a move. She obviously wouldn’t have done that if she was mad at you. So it’s ok.”

“I feel bad mainly because of you. You were right here, waiting for me, all this time. And I couldn’t let myself feel anything because..” She paused, images from that terrible future playing in front of her eyes. It all made so much sense now.

“What is it?” Could she tell him? Could she do this to him? What was the point anyway, if the result could be the same and the world could end? But as she looked into his eyes she realised she couldn’t hide it anymore.

“I once had to go into the future and you, Chat you, told me that we’d been together and in love. I didn’t know what to make of it, but I also didn’t want to let myself think about it too much. All that mattered was that it ended up with you akumatised so I was sure I couldn’t let it happen,” her voice broke at the last word. This was still her biggest fear. 

She was startled to feel his hands take hers. 

“I don’t know what happened there and it sure sounds awful. But I believe we can change that.”

“You also knew who I was,” she whispered.

“Well, I’m sure I didn’t figure it out like this. And maybe I didn’t tell you or something. We can make it happen in a different way. If you want to.” His eyes were pleading in spite of the words that meant that it was up to her.

“Yes, I want to, but I’m scared,” she admitted.

“All that matters is that we both want it. Look, somehow the whole world conspired to bring us together. There has to be a point to this, right?” His smile finally reached her heart and sparked hope there. Maybe he was right. 

“You and me against the world, right?” she whispered and his eyes lit up.

“Yes!” The next thing she knew, she was wrapped up in his arms and she felt even more certain that this was right becase he felt like home.

What was done couldn’t be undone so they could only hope it would lead to a better future. What mattered for now was that they were going to face it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) for lots of fun challenges, wonderful people and all things Miraculous!


End file.
